Summer, Snow cones and Kisses
by HaruReika
Summary: Aomine and Kise are now in the same university and Kise is glad to be together with Aomine. With a slightly troublesome event during their high school years, their relationship grew even stronger. Kise hoped he could return the care Aomine gave him through his birthday celebration.


**Summer, Snow cones & Kisses [AoKise]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

_**Narrator's POV~**_

The gentle spring wind brushed against a certain male's blond hair as he walked into T university. He donned a suit which was clearly known to be outrageously expensive. All pair of eyes were on him, no matter if one was male or female. The tall model simply had the charm to entrance anyone. Kise Ryota, 18 years old. It has been several years since he had been in the modelling business. Right now, he was a freshman at the university. As soon as he stepped into the premises, his gold eyes searched around for a certain someone in the campus. He caught a blue hue and smiled brightly immediately.

He ran towards him despite all the attention. He couldn't had cared less about the happenings around him.

"Aominecchi!' Kise called out happily. The name simply danced about on his tongue. It was a very special name to him. The name of the person he loves.

"Ah, Kise. I knew something was up when everyone here were talking amongst themselves," Aomine turned behind and faced the model.

"You don't look happy to see me," Kise pouted upon seeing Aomine's plain reaction. Though, Aomine's attire made him eyes unable to look away. He was wearing a proper suit for once and looked really good.

Aomine sighed at Kise's childishness. He scratched the back of his head while looking at the crowd. He thought of something and grabbed Kise's wrist. He dragged the model to the main hall and went inside the gents. Aomine ignored the stares and pushed Kise into one of the cubicle. Aomine locked the door behind him before leaning towards Kise in the small space for two tall grown men.

"What's going- mmph..." Kise spoke before his lips were sealed. Aomine had grabbed the back of Kise's head and forced himself onto him. Aomine had always loved lasting kisses that Kise had to get used to the amount of stamina he needed.

Aomine licked Kise's lips which tasted like cherry. It was girly but it made Kise's lips soft and wet. Kise was at the receiving end with his insides getting licked and sucked. He gave muffled moans as he received Aomine's passionate kiss.

Soon, Aomine separated his lips from Kise. Both of them were panting, catching their breath. Aomine loved Kise's face whenever they were done kissing. His pale skin would turn to an obvious red and his wet lips looked seductive. Kise's eyes would look insatiate which was sexy to Aomine.

"Since we're in the same school again, I can now do this with you. Is that reaction fine for you?" Aomine smirked at him before unlocking the door. He saw several males who were prying and immediately glared at them. Kise felt flattered at his reply and gave a small laugh to himself.

After the usual boring speech, it was time for most students to move into their hostels. At times like this was when Kise used his power.

"You did this didn't you?" Aomine asked. He stood in front of his assigned room. There, his nameplate was placed on the door. Below it was Kise's name.

Kise simply smiled and dint answer. Aomine looked at his reaction and decided to not ask about it. He entered the room and their luggage was there. It was a simple room with two separate single beds at each sides, two study tables and a shelf filled with some reading books or dictionaries. There was an attached bathroom as well.

"I'm glad I'll get to spend more time with Aominecchi!" Kise exclaimed as he sat on one of the beds.

Even though Kise was the one who chased him here and were behind the strings for the room, Aomine didn't thought it was bad at all. Certainly, they can spend more time together compared to high school.

"Kise. You going to accompany me every morning?" Aomine asked as he took off his coat and unbuttoned his shirt.

It took a while before Kise understood his intention. He nodded and gave a smile.

Towards the end of Aomine's 3rd year of high school, he had gotten used to waking up early to go for a run. Thanks to Kise, there would still be opponents who would go all out and was on par with him.

Every morning, 2 hours before their lectures started, they would go for a run. While they weren't planning on going pro for basketball, they exercised to get into good shape. After 3o minutes of running, they would stop by the campus' basketball court. Considering they were the Generation of Miracles, the coach didn't mind letting them use the court. For an hour, they would play one on one.

For the last 30 minutes, they return to their hostel room. Sometimes Aomine would smack Kise's ass playfully in the bathroom or snatch a kiss. On weekends, they would probably have a great time with each other together with a bottle of lube.

Months passed and summer came. Since the start of summer, Kise made a fuss on what would happen at the end of August. Kise would chatter to Aomine about how excited he was or tell random people in the cafeteria. To have a chance to talk to a model was rare and didn't mind listening. Aomine would always pull Kise away whenever he had the chance.

Truthfully, he found it rather annoying and irritating but, he was glad as well.

"Beep beep!" Aomine's cell phone rang and vibrated. He flipped it open and frowned as the glaring light shone. A picture of Kise hugging his neck was his wallpaper.

"30 August, 11pm

Aomine-san, sorry for bothering you this late. Can I meet you at the vending machine right now?

Kaiji Yuiko"

Aomine sat up on his bed. He quickly closed his phone and looked over at Kise who was sleeping soundly. He slowly got off his bed and gently kissed Kise's forehead. After which, he wore his shirt and left the room. He walked out of the male hostel and went to the mixed relaxation building. There, a girl stood in front of the vending machine. She was dressed nicely and had a light blush on her face.

"Why did you call me out for?" Aomine asked as soon as he reached the place.

"I-I was wondering if you were free tomorrow since it's your birthday and I want to celebrate with you," the girl said.

"I can't, sorry. I'm pretty sure I'll be fully booked tomorrow," Aomine replied.

"Your girlfriend? I don't mind if it's after that! I really want to..." she mumbled at the end of the words.

Aomine understood where she was coming from. He spoke bluntly so that she would get the idea," I'm already attached to someone and I'm certain I would never leave that person's side anytime soon. I hope you'll understand because I really love that person and would never want to hurt that person again."

The girl stood silently while Aomine left.

During the time when Aomine and Kise were in the middle of their second year, something happened. Kise had gave Aomine his house key since he had his own apartment from his work. On a usual Friday, Kise came home late due to work. There, he found Aomine on their bed with a girl from the red-light district. Aomine was drugged by her when he was hanging around near the district. Unconsciously, Aomine brought the girl to Kise's apartment.

Morning kicked in and the sunlight shone brightly through the glass windows. Kise woke Aomine even though Aomine begged for extra sleeping time. Kise dragged Aomine out of the bed and pushed him into the bathroom. He handed him a towel, black slacks, a blue t-shirt and a grey vest. Kise proudly gave him the clothes he chose from his own closet. Aomine sighed and took it.

Kise hummed as he made their beds. Just then, Aomine's phone rang. Kise took a look at the caller name. "Kaiji Yuiko." Kise frowned and let the phone rang. After it ended, a text was sent.

"Can we meet up soon?"

Kise held Aomine's phone until Aomine came out from the bathroom 3 minutes later. He looked at Kise who was wearing a pained face while holding onto Aomine's phone.

"Are you going out with this 'Yuiko'?" Kise asked.

"Of course not. She pesters me every day to go out with her," Aomine explained as he dried his towel.

"But," Kise mumbled.

Aomine stepped forward and hugged Kise tightly.

"I was wrong in the past but really, there is nothing. You're perfect to the public and to me. Don't be so insecure, okay?" Aomine spoke with gentleness. It wasn't to everyone he would be this vulnerable and nice. He could had cared less about other people's feelings.

'Sorry. I really do trust you. Sorry," Kise clenched onto Aomine's shirt.

Aomine smiled and kissed his ear. I love you Ryota," He whispered sweetly. Kise smiled and replied with the same 3 words.

After that, Kise wore a black wig to disguise himself. He would want to have trouble outside. They had breakfast at the cafeteria. While eating, Kise reflected. He realised Aomine had changed. It was probably due to the previous event.

After Kise had found Aomine in the bed with a girl, clearly seen they had done it, he got over emotional. He was greatly affected by what had happened. He refused to work and go to school. Every day, Aomine had to go to his house after school. He only managed to knock on his door and tell him how sorry he was every single day. It took several months before he let Aomine into the apartment. Few weeks later to resume work and school. A month later before Kise tried to trust Aomine again. By the time they started their 3rd year, Kise allowed Aomine to hold his hand. Soon, he was able to kiss him. It took time before Kise trusted him again. For someone like Aomine to care so much about him, Kise wished his birthday would be an enjoyable one.

Kise started off with going to the parl. He saw in a magazine that a park is a perfect place to hang out. Kise talked about various things to Aomine. Soon, Aomine locked his fingers with Kise's. Kise objected it at first since they were in public but Aomine said it was fine. Kise walked next to him, embarrassed and awkward. He looked to the side with a red blush on his cheeks.

Aomine was greatly entertained with his reaction as they walked.

"Ding ding!" a bell sounded. Kise looked at the direction of the sound. He saw a stall selling snow cones. Kise pulled Aomine's hand and dragged him to the stall. Kise momentarily released his hand to buy two flavoured snow cones. He handed one to Aomine and resumed holding hands.

The pair were perspiring profusely since it was 32 degree Celsius. Both of them licked the ice and was cooled temporarily. Aomine looked over at Kise. He was perspiring until his black wig was slightly wet at the tips. He looked at his lips which had some of the syrup. Kise was licking the ice the same way he would to Aomine's lower organ. Just before he could take another lick, Aomine rushed in to kiss him. He tasted the lips which tasted like strawberry. He gained entrance and shared his blueberry ice. They sucked each other's insides until the ice melted.

"We're in public!" Kise exclaimed as he pushed Aomine.

"You say that but you enjoyed it," Aomine retorted and continued licking his snow cone.

When they were done with their deserts, Kise took Aomine to a nearby Italian restaurant. It was rather high end but there wasn't a dress code.

"Is this your daily life?' Aomine asked as they took their place on a booked room.

"Not really. This restaurant is one of my sister's," Kise replied.

Soon, their dishes were served. Everything was already planned. All Aomine had to do was sit back and accepted what Kise planned.

He was glad Kise was fine happy with him. He once thought of leaving him after that event but he realised Kise was too important he couldn't bear leave him alone. He would never let that happen a second time.

The waiter cleared the table as soon as they finished their food. He soon returned with two glasses, a bottle of red wine and a small cake. He settled the glasses onto the table and poured the wine for tasting. Kise nodded and the waiter poured the usual amount for both glasses. He placed the bottle and cake down on the table before taking his leave.

"Happy birthday Daiki," Kise said while raising his glass.

Aomine took his and hit it against Kise's. Both of them took a sip and started eating.

"Let's go to a hotel after this," Aomine said while taking a bite.

"Hm, why?" Kise asked.

"Are you asking the obvious? Of course to enjoy my birthday gift," Aomine replied with a smirk.

The next moment, Aomine was in a 5 star hotel room. Kise was sleeping on the king sized bed for quite some time. It was expected since he was busy for 5 hours.

Aomine got off the bed and took a shower. He looked at the clock at it was 8.10pm. He wore his clothes and headed to the bar at the top level. He sat at the bar counter and asked for a whisky on the rocks. He took a sip after being served.

"Fancy seeing you here," a red-headed said as he took a seat next to Aomine.

"I could throw the words back to you Kagami," Aomine said.

"I'm a regular," Kagami said while he was served a gin and tonic without asking.

"Happy birthday by the way," Kagami congratulated.

"Thanks. Let me guess, Kise told you?" Aomine asked.

Kagami nodded.

"Don't let it happen again," Kagami said under his breath.

Aomine frowned and gulped his drink in one go.

"...What was Kise's gift?" Kagami asked, trying to break the silence he made.

"His body," Aomine answered straightforwardly.

Kagami's eyes widened and he closed his eyes after that. He let out a small laugh and said," my bad."

-End-


End file.
